The Forgotten Memory
by ShinjiBonmori dayo
Summary: Aku harap, ingatanku tentang dia kembali lagi. VanVen. Yaoi-mungkin-Tragedy/Romance RnR please? Chap 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

The forgotten memory

Kingdom Hearts bukan punya saya.. Got it? ^^

Rate: T

Genre: Romance and tragedy

Pairing: VanVen

a/n: fic ini saya persembahkan untuk para pecinta VanVen indo—kalau ada—.. para readers sekalian, dan yang lain.. atas berkat tuhan yang maha ESA, akhirnya saya bisa buat cerita ini.. RnR please? ^^

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, aku terbangun dengan cara agak sedikit kasar. Kepalaku pusing. _Tadi malam.. hanya mimpi buruk.._ batinku sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di depan pintu kamar. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu membuka semua bajuku. Kubuka shower dan kubiarkan diriku dibasahi oleh air dingin yang keluar dari shower tersebut. Kupikir-pikir, sudah dua kali aku mengalami mimpi seperti ini. Kenapa ya? Aku membuang pertanyaan itu jauh-jauh lalu mengambil shampoo dan kutuang di telapak tanganku. Setelah mandi, aku berjalan kea rah kamar lalu segera mencari seragam pramuka. Hari ini hari Rabu dan setiap hari itu juga, aku harus memakai seragam ini. Kuambil baju pramuka yang tergantung di lemariku lalu mengenakannya. Setelah itu, aku mengeringkan rambutku, lalu menyisirnya. "Oss.. kak Ven.." ucap sebuah suara. "Ossu.. Roxas.." balasku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. Kulihat dia belari menuju kamar mandi. Aku turun kebawah untuk mengambil—atau lebih tepatnya membuat—sarapanku sendiri. Roxas tidak mau dibuatkan sarapan karena dia bisa makan di kantin sekolah. Kebiasaannya sulit sekali di hilangkan. Biasanya, kak Cloud memarahinya kalau ketauan jajan di kantin dan tidak sarapan. Aku mencari selai coklat-kacang kesukaanku lalu mengolesnya di roti tawar yang kupegang.

"Ho.. Ventus sudah bangun.." gumam sebuah suara. Aku tau, itu suara milik kak Cloud. "Kok kakak bangun telat?" tanyaku.

"Hum.. hari ini kakak libur, dan semalam kakak baru selesai buat laporan dari guru.. mana Roxas?" jawab kak Cloud lalu bertanya balik kepadaku.

"Dia baru mandi.." jawabku lalu memakan setangkup roti tawar yang sudah kuberi selai. "Kak, bilang pada Roxas, aku sudah berangkat.. karena ada urusan.." tambahku lalu bergegas menuju ruang tamu dan mengenakan sepatuku. "Oke.. hati-hati ya?" ucap kak Cloud sambil memegang secangkir the hangat. Aku mengangguk. "Berangkaat!" seruku sambil belari keluar rumah menuju sekolah. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolah, sangat dekat. Jadi, aku bisa berangkat ke sekolah beberapa menit sebelum bell masuk berdering. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak bisa. Karena aku menjadi anggota OSIS, aku harus berangkat pada jam yang di tentukan oleh guru bidang kesiswaan. Pekerjaanku hanya di ributkan oleh urusan-urusan sekolah, persiapan LDKS ke dua, dan urusan-urusan lainnya. Setibanya, aku bertemu Sora. "Sora!" panggilku. Dia menoleh kearahku. "Oss.. Ven!" sapanya saat dia tau siapa yang memanggilnya. "Oss yo.. heh, tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi.." ucapku sambil membalas sapaannya. Sora tersenyum. "Yah, aku harus membersihkan kelas.." ucap Sora. "Ouh.. begitu.. hum.. aku duluan ya! Dah!" ucapku sambil belari menuju ruang kelas untuk menaruh tas, lalu melesat menuju ruang OSIS. Saat aku tiba, kuliaht para anggota OSIS sudah berkumpul. "Hei! Sob! Pa kabar?" tanya Lea.

"Baik! Kau pikir aku tidak baik? Kalau kau?" tanyaku dengan senyuman.

"Aku baru mimpi buruk semalam.." jawab Lea. "Hah? Mimpi apa itu?" tanyaku lagi. Aku pikir, Lea tidak akan mimpi buruk sama sepertiku.

"Aku rasa, aku melupakan seseorang yang selama ini aku sayangi.." jawab Lea sambil menyentuh keningnya dengan tangannya. "Hum? Siapa itu?" tanyaku LAGI.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak ingat itu.." jawab Lea tidak yakin. Dia menatapku lalu melempar sebuah senyuman. "Sudahlah.. itu hanya mimpi buruk.. tidak usah dipikirkan! Eh, katanya, LDKS tahun ini akan diselenggarakan di Bandung.. kau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Tentu! Mana mungkin aku akan melewatkan yang satu itu? Eh, sekaligus mencalonkan diri untuk ikut OSIS lagi.." gurauku. Kami berdua tertawa sampai akhirnya, ada bentakan dari ketua OSIS untuk segera diam. Saat kami berdua diam, rapat pun di mulai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jam istirahat. Jam istirahat adalah kesukaan semua murid termasuk aku. Dimana saat berhentinya pelajaran dan mengistirahatkan otak kita dari kepenatan, dan makan siang tentunya dalam waktu yang singkat. Aku duduk di kelas sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menyapaku.

"Oh.. Lea.. ada apa?" tanyaku. Lea duduk di sebelahku. "Sensei bilang, kita akan mendapatkan murid baru!" ucapnya senang. "Lagi?!" pekikku. Lea mengangguk. "Aku heran.. kenapa kita ditambah lagi? Padahal sudah 37 murid.." gumamku. Lea mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah.." ucapnya. Aku mengambil buku novel kesukaanku dari lokerku lalu duduk lagi di bangkuku. "Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Lea. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu mulai membaca novel yang berjudul 'NARSIS UNLIMITED' terbitan guruku. "Hei, buku apa itu? Lihat dong!" ucap Lea sambil ikut membaca. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah nama '_Prima Sagita_' dengan judul '_ALAMAAAKKK…!_'. _Hmm.. ini pasti ceritanya.. _batinku lalu membacanya.

(~^w^)~ Rokuso ~(^w^~)

Saat jam pelajaran IPS berlangsung, aku hanya memperhatikan sang guru yang sedari tadi ceramah terus. Aku harus bersabar terhadap dua guru di sekolahku yaitu, 1) Agama. 2) IPS. Mereka selalu tiada hentinya berceramah dan membuat aku mengantuk. Aku mengambil sebuah buku kosong dari tasku lalu mengerjakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak di suruh oleh sang guru. Aku agak terkejut karena sang guru mengucapkan, "nah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.. silahkan masuk.." ucapnya. Lea benar, kita mendapat murid baru. Lagi-lagi, aku jadi absen terakhir dan giliranku makin lama. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan rambut bewarna hitam masuk ke dalam kelas. Bola matanya bewarna emas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat malas saat disuruh memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Vanitas.. pindahan dari SMP Oblivion.. senang berkenalan dengan kalian.." ucap murid baru itu. _Vanitas? Tunggu.. aku pernah mengenal nama itu.. tapi, dimana?_ Batinku lagi. "Nah, Vanitas, sekarang kau duduk di sana ya!" ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahku. Ya, aku memang duduk sendirian. Ini menyenangkan tetapi agak membosankan. Bosan karena tidak ada teman untuk mengobrol. Menyenangkan karena saat ulangan aku tidak di contek. Tapi itu berakhir saat Vanitas duduk di sebelahku. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada agak dipaksakan pelan.

"Ventus.. panggil saja Ven.." jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandangan mataku menuju papan tulis karena sang guru sudah mulai menulis soal-soal yang gampang tapi dengan jawaban yang sedikit rumit. Tuhkan, apa kubilang.. mancari jawabannya sangat rumit. Buktinya saat sang guru keluar, seisi kelas langsung ramai dan para murid yang lain sibuk mensontek temannya yang lain. Aku hanya mencari di buku. Kalau tidak ada, aku terpaksa meminta bantuan Isa, teman depan bangkuku. Dia pintar dalam hal IPS, dan lemah dalam kesenian. Kalau aku, tinggal dibalik saja. Aku lemah dalam IPS, dan pintar dalam kesenian. "Thanks, Isa..." ucapku saat sudah menerima jawaban yang kuinginkan darinya. Kulirik Vanitas. Dia sudah menjawab semuanya! Wilih, keren sekali. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Dia mengangguk lalu memainkan pulpen yang dia pegang diatas meja. Tidak, dia tidak mencoret-coret meja, seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan murid-murid, hanya dimainkan seperti anak kecil yang baru tau kalau itu adalah pulpen. Saat sang guru kembali, murid-murid yang tadi jalan-jalan kesana-kemari untuk mencari jawaban, bergegas kembali ke tepat duduknya masing-masing. "Mari di periksa.." ucap sang guru lalu membacakan jawaban yang benar. Setelah pelajaran IPS berakhir, sekarang giliran MTK sekaligus mata pelajaran yang terakhir. Aku mengeluarkan buku PR, catatan, latihan, dan cetak ke mejaku. Aku membuka-buka buku PR. "Untung saja aku sudah mengerjakan PR.." ucapku lega lalu berusaha santai sejenak saat guru belum masuk. Vanitas mengambil buku catatanku. "Lihat ya?" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk lalu dia membuka halaman demi halaman buku catatanku. "Baru pemangkatan aljabar?" tanya Vanitas.

"Ya, begitulah.. gurunya jarang masuk.. jadi, kita sering ketinggalan.." jawabku. "Err.. maksudku, murid-murid yang lain selain aku, Isa, dan Lea.." aku membetulkan ucapanku. Vanitas hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa kepalaku sangat pusing. _kambuh..lagi?!_ Batinku dengan panic. "Ah, Ven! Kau kenapa?!" pekik Lea yang meliat aku memegang kepalaku. Aku berusaha mengambil obat dari tasku dan sebotol air. Setelah aku meminum obat tersebut, pusingnya agak mereda, tapi masih merasa kalau aku sedang mimpi berada di sekolah dan aku akan bangun pada saatnya. Aku memang berjaga-jaga untuk membawa obat sakit kepala kalau-kalau aku mendapat serangan sakit kepala lagi seperti tadi. Kan bisa gawat kalau aku pingsan di sekolah. Tak ada yang menjamputku maupun mengantarku kecuali Lea dan Isa. "Kau tak apa?" tanya sebuah suara dari sebelahku. Aku menatap asal suara itu, dan ternyata Van yang bertanya.

"Ya.. aku baik-baik saja.. ini sudah biasa kok.." jawabku. "Biasa apanya? Kalau kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi bagaimana?" tanya Isa. Dia angkat bicara sekarang. Ya, tahun lalu aku pernah pingsan disini dan tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu. Aku pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dan ditemani oleh Lea, dan Isa. Mereka selalu menemaniku disaat-saat seperti ini. Kakakku, Cloud, tidak sempat mengunjungiku waktu itu.

"… ya.. kejadian itu sangat mengerikan.. tapi aku tidak mau terulang lagi.." jawabku sambil menundukan kepalaku. Aku mengembalikan obat dan botol ke tasku. Tak ada yang komentar lagi. Gurunya sudah datang. Maka pelajaran pun dimulai. Sang guru mengajarkan kami perkalian aljabar yang terus-menerus diulang-ulang olehnya. Aku agak bosan, tetapi aku suka. Sekarang sudah masuk ke pelajaran _Segitiga Pascal_. Awalnya aku agak bingung karena gurunya tidak menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu karena dia kira sudah diajarkan pada hari Senin. Untungnya Vanitas sudah tau dan aku diajari olehnya. Dia cukup pintar juga dalam pelajaran seperti ini. "Nah, PR kalian untuk hari ini, UK 4 dikerjakan semuanya!" ucap sang guru. Murid-murid langsung perotes. "Bu! Kebanyakan nih! Capek dong! Masa PR sebanyak ini dikumpulkan besok bu?" tanya Riku. dia sudah mulai protes. "Riku bener tuh bu! Kita kan ada peer seni budaya dan dikumpulkan besok!" timpal Seifer. Sang guru akhirnya mengalah. Kami disuruh mengerjakan UK 4 dua nomor saja. Satu nomor kira-kira ada lima belas di soal ini. Bell pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Murid-murid langsung berteriak senang karena waktunya pulang dan meninggalkan sekolah yang—kata mereka, bukan kataku—angker ini. Setelah berdo'a dan mengucapkan salam pada sang guru, semuanya langsung berhamburan keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku berjalan ke gerbang dengan perasaan aneh. Antara pusing, mual, dan bermimpi bercampur menjadi satu. "Hei, Ven!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh kearah suara itu. "Ada apa, Vanitas?" tanyaku.

"Bareng yuk!" ajaknya. "Memang rumah mu dimana?" tanyaku LAGI.

"Hum.. di komplek distrik 12.. kau?" dia bertanya balik.

"Oh.. aku juga.." jawabku. Aku berpikir sebentar. "Hm.. boleh lah kalau begitu.." ucapku lalu menaiki motor milik Vanitas. Setibanya di sepan rumah bewarna krem dengan halaman yang luas serta pepohonan hijau tumbuh, aku turun dari motor Vanitas. Ini rumahku. "Terima kasih ya.." ucapku. "Sama-sama.. hum.. lagi pula, rumahku hanya berjarak sekitar tigapuluh kaki dari sini.." ucap Vanitas. "Kalau kau tidak mempunyai lahan sebesar ini.. mungkin hanya duapuluh kaki.." tambahnya sambil menoleh kearah lain. "… err.. baiklah.. aku mau masuk.. kau pulang lah.." ucapku. Vanitas mengangguk lalu pulang kerumahnya sementara aku masuk kedalam rumah.

(~^w^)~ Rokuso ~(^w^~)

Pagi harinya, aku merasa sangat aneh sekali. Aneh bukan karena mimpi buruk. Melainkan aku bermimpi Vanitas adalah kekasihku yang sudah lama meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tak mempedulikan itu. Toh, hanya mimpi. Itu hanya imajinasi yang dibuat oleh otak kita. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan semua tubuhku. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Aku masuk sekolah pada jam 12:30 P.M. jadi, jangan salah kalau aku masih menonton TV pada jam tujuh atau bangun pada jam delapan. Aku menyapa kakakku, Cloud, yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. "Ven, aku berangkat.." ucap kak Cloud. "Ya kak.. kakak sudah bawa kunci?" tanyaku. Kak Cloud mengangguk lalu menunjukan kunci dengan gantungan kunci pedang yang kecil dengan lebar ± 5 cm dan bewarna abu-abu pada bagian _blade_-nya dan warna merah pada pegangannya. Aku tak menjawab melainkan langsung menatap TV. Tiba-tiba, Roxas melompat dari belakang sofa yang kududuki. "Kak! Main PS yuk!" ajaknya. "Oke.. tapi apa nih?" tanyaku.

"Kita main Tekken Tag Tournament! Aku baru beli kemarin!" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan aku CD game yang masih di bungkus. Aku mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan PS 2 yang berada di bawah TV. Pertama-tama, aku harus mensetting PS-nya karena masih terpisah-pisah. Setelah semuanya benar, barulah kami bermain. Roxas memakai Devil Jin, sementara aku memakai Xiaoyu. Saat pertarungan dimulai, Roxas curang! Dia selalu memakai laser! "Hei! Jangan curang!" gerutuku. Dia tertawa. "Boleh lah!" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah. "Jangan di start ya! Awas kau!" ucapku sambil mengancamnya. Roxas hanya menyengir. Saat kubukakan pintu rumah, terlihat seorang anak berambut coklat _Spike_ sedang membawa sebuah kotak yang entahlah apa isinya. "Oh!" pekik anak itu. "Hum.. aku orang baru disini…" tambahnya. "Ya?"

"Namaku Sora… siapa namamu?" tanya anak itu.

"Ventus.. _Ven for short_…" jawabku. "Nama yang bagus!" ucap Sora agak basa-basi. Dia menyerahkan kotak yang dipegangnya kepadaku. "Ini untukmu…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku tersenyum untuk membalas senyumannya. "Terima kasih ya?" ucapku. Dia mengangguk. "Oh ya, apa sebelum aku kesini, ada anak berambut hitam pekat dan hampir mirip denganku?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada.. tapi kemarin dia baru saja mengantarkan ku kerumah… hum.. Vanitas kan yang kau cari?" aku balik bertanya. Sora mengangguk. "Jadi, kalian sekelas?" tanyanya LAGI.

"Ya.. kami sama-sama kelas 8-5.. kalau kau?"

"8-4.. sama-sama masuk siang kok!" jawabnya. Kami hening sebentar. "Hmm.. aku pulang dulu ya.. sampai jumpa di sekolah, Ven!" ucap Sora sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, lalu belari menuju rumahnya. Aku masuk kedalam rumahku lalu menutup pintu rumah. "Siapa kak? Dan itu apa?" tanya Roxas bertubi-tubi.

"Entahlah.. kakak tidak tau apa isinya.. yang jelas, kita dapat tetangga baru.." jawabku. "Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" tanya Roxas lagi.

"Sora.. dan Vanitas.." jawabku. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Sora.. dia 'kan teman sekelasku! Tapi, Vanitas—" "Teman sekelasku.." tukasku cepat-cepat sambil menaruh kotak yang kupegang lalu kembali duduk di sofa untuk bermain Tekken Tag Tournament lagi bersama Roxas. "Ho.. tapi, bukannya di kelas kakak ada 38 orang?" tanya Roxas lagi.

"Memang.." jawabku. "Tapi kenapa di tambah lagi?" tanya Roxas PENASARAN.

"Entahlah.. sudah ah! Main lagi yuk!" ucapku sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligusmengalihkan pertanyaan Roxas. Kami bermain sampai pukul 11:30 P.M. "Kak! Aku belum mandi!" pekik Roxas. "Salah sendiri.. siapa suruh bangun tidur langsung main?" tanyaku sambil membuka kotak yang tadi di berikan Sora. aku mengabaikan celotehan Roxas yang terus menerus menyalahkanku. Ternyata, isi kotak ini adalah macaroni panggang yang diatasnya ada taburan keju parut! _Ini kesukaan Roxas.._ batinku. Aku menutup kotak ini lagi sebelum ketahuan oleh Roxas. Kalau ketahuan, dia akan menghabiskan semua macaroni keju panggang ini. Aku berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk berganti baju menjadi seragam batik putih biru. Aku benci pakaian ini. Kantungnya yang kebesaran dan agak kebawah yang membuatku benci. Aku tidak suka kantung yang seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, ada pelajaran Tataboga. Ugh, aku muak deh. Pikirannya tentang uang, makanan, dan hiasan-hiasan dalam makanan untuk menambah nafsu makan. Entahlah apa sebutannya. Yang pasti itu tujuannya. Aku mengambil beberapa tomat merah dua buah di kulkas, lalu aku mengambil sebuah pisau yang sudah diasah tajam lalu mengambil tutup yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran dari tempat penyimpanan. Mengambil es batu, dan sebuah baskom sedang. Saat aku melintas tepat saat Roxas keluar dari kamar mandi, dia terheran-heran saat aku membawa semua yang tadi kusebutkan. "Pasti tataboga ya?" tebaknya. Aku mengangguk. "Kak.. bukannya hari ini libur?" tanya Roxas. Aku cengo. Terdiam atas kebodohanku. "Tau dari mana kau?" aku balik bertanya. Dia belari ke kamar lalu mengambil selembar kertas. Dia menyerahkannya kepadaku. Aku membacanya. "Dari mana kau dapat ini?" tanyaku.

"Loh, bukankah kakak juga di kasih?" Roxas bertanya balik. Aku menggeleng. Setahuku, pak Ansem tidak memberikan sesuatu atau selembar kertas kecuali ulangan. "Oh.. 8-5 memang belum dikasih.." gumamnya. Aku meraih Hp-ku lalu mencari nomor Riku. Setelah ketemu, aku menelfonnya.

"_Oss.. ini siapa?_" tanya suara di sebrang. Bisa ditebak kalau Riku bangun kesiangan. Sudah siang kok dibilang pagi?

"Ini sudah siang Riku.." ucapku sambil membenarkan perkataannya.

"_Oh.. Maaf.. Konnichiwa.. Ada yang bisa dibantu? dan ini siapa?_" tanya Riku bertubu-tubi.

"Ini Ventus.. eh, hari ini liburkah?" aku balik bertanya.

"_Ya.. kau belum terima SMS-nya?_"

"SMS apa? Aku tidak merasa menerima SMS apapun..."

"_Oh.. maaf kalau aku belum mengirimnya kepadamu.. hehee.. ya, sekarang libur.._" aku agak kesal karena dia belu mmemberitahuku tentang ini.

"Huh! _Thanks _ya kalau begitu.. eh, maaf buat ngeganggu kalau kau baru bangun tidur.." ucapku lalu menutup sambungan. Aku tidak mau kalau berbasa-basi kepada Riku. Roxas menatapku. "Huh.. dasar.. ketua kelas enggak bener.." aku ngedumel sendiri lalu membalikkan semua yang sudah ku siapkan. Sebal deh! "Kak Ven! Aku mau main ke rumah Sora, ya! Kakak ikut?" tanya Roxas.

"Huh? Enggak makasih.. kakak mau ngerjain peer MTK dulu.. nanti kakak nyusul deh!" jawabku lalu berjalan menuju kamar dan mengambil buku PR dan cetak MTK. Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku lalu mengerjakan PR MTK yang paling kusukai. "Kak! Bawa saja ke rumah Sora! kita belajar kelompok disana!" ucap Roxas. Rupanya dia belum berangkat. Aku langsung bergegas merapihkan buku PR, tempat pensil, dan cetak MTK lalu membawanya ke rumah Sora. aku menaruh semua itu di tas selempang kecil yang selalu menjadi andalanku saat aku berpegian kemana saja. Mau saat latihan Taekwondo, maupun jalan-jalan. Aku turun kebawah saat semuanya sudah siap. Kulihat Roxas membawa tas kecil bewarna coklat muda. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lalu kami berjalan menuju rumah Sora. sebelum itu, kami harus memastikan seluruh rumah aman dan terkunci. Jarak rumah kami dengan rumah Sora dan Vanitas tidak lah jauh. Hanya tiga puluh kaki. Persis yang Vanitas bilang saat dia mengantarkanku pulang. Setibanya aku disambut oleh Sora. "Wah! Ven juga ikut? Ayo masuk! Sudah kutunggu dari tadi di kamarku! Di lantai tiga ya!" ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan kami masuk. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, kulihat Roxas langsung belari menuju lantai dua. Aku membuntutinya. Saat aku memasuki kamar Sora, kamar ini sama seperti kamarku. Tapi bedanya, aku dicat bewarna hijau dan di tengah-tengah ada meja bundar kecil. Aku melihat Vanitas duduk sambil menghitung-hitung sesuatu di selembar kertas putih. Aku duduk di sebelahnya lalu melihat apa yang dia hitung. "Kau salah, Vani.." ucapku sambil memperbaiki pekerjaannya. Dia menatap kearahku. "Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya.

"Baru saja.." jawabku. "Ini seharusnya seperti ini.." tambahku sambil menuliskan cara yang benar. Setelah itu, aku menatapnya. Dia terlihat kebingungan. "Jadi, kuncinya cuma kalau nilai pangkat 'x'-nya turun, maka pangkat pada angka 4-nya naik.. lalu, setelah itu di kuadratkan.." tukasku cepat-cepat. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku tak pandai kalau pelajaran seperti ini.." gerutunya lalu menyalin jawaban yang ada di kertas ini. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku lalu mengeluarkan buku PR dan mengerjakannya. Setelah mengerjakan PR, kami bermain Xbox bersama di kamar Sora. "Kita main Final Fantasy XIII saja ya?" tawar Sora sambil mengeluarkan CD game Final Fantasy XIII. "Kalau yang XIII-2 ada enggak?" tanya Roxas sambil melihat-lihat koleksi kaset Xbox milik Sora. "Huh.. kurasa enggak ada.. maaf yah.. soalnya, aku belum tamat main XIII.." ucap Sora. Roxas menatapnya. "Oh.. ya sudah.." ucapnya. "Umm.. aku pulang duluan ya.. nanti aku kemari lagi.." ucapku lalu meninggalkan kamar Sora lalu turun kebawah di temani Vanitas. "Cepat sekali.." gumam Vanitas. "Aku.. ada kerjaan untuk OSIS.. jadi, aku harus buru-buru pulang.." ucapku. Vanitas terdiam sejenak. "Boleh kubantu?" tawarnya. "Eh, makasih.. tapi, mungkin kau akan ribet.." aku menolak. Tapi dalam hati aku menerimanya. Aku menolak karena aku takut dia kerepotan. "Loh, bukannya kalau kerja sendiri malah lebih repot?" tanya Vanitas. Dia benar juga sih. Kalau dikerjakan sendiri bakal lebih repot lagi. "Ah.. iya juga ya.. mm.. boleh lah kalau begitu.." ucapku. Dia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah seketika. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan darinya agar dia tidak bisa melihatwajahku. _Kenapa.. aku merasa sangat gugup saat dia tersenyum.._ batinku. "Sora! aku keluar dulu ya!" ucap Vanitas setengah berteriak. "Ya kak! Kunci-nya bawa saja!" balas Sora. Vanitas mengambil kunci rumahnya lalu mengunci pintu sementara aku belari menjauh. "Hei!" panggilnya. Tiba-tiba tanganku di pegang oleh seseorang. "Kau ini.. kenapa meninggalkan ku?" tanya Vanitas.

"Eh? Aku... tidak tau..." jawbaku. "Kakiku bergerak sendiri.." tambahku. Vanitas menghela nafasnya lalu merangkulku. "Kalau begini tidak kan?" tanyanya. Wajahku panas. Aku mengangguk. Kulihat dia tersenyum. "Ayo, jalan..." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju rumahku.

(~^w^)~ Rokuso ~(^w^~)

Setelah aku selesai mengerjakan tugas OSIS yang dibantu oleh Vanitas, aku turun kebawah untuk mengabil dua buah gelas yang berisi air putih lalu membawanya ke kamarku. "Ini.." ucapku sambil menaruh gelas yang kubawa di meja kecil di sudut ruangan di kamarku. Vanitas menatapku. Lalu tersenyum. "Trims.." ucapnya singkat lalu mengambil gelas yang kutaruh di meja. Dia sedang melihat-lihat sekitar halaman belakangku melalui jendela kamarku. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju jendela kamarku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Vanitas bertanya balik.

"Tentang… taman belakangku?"

"Oh.. indah.. hanya saja, itu bunga apa?" tanya Vanitas sambil menunjuk sebuah bunga yang bewarna pink.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tau.. itu bunga kesukaan kakakku, Aqua.. dia sangat senang memelihara bunga itu.." jawabku sedih. "Hum.. ngomong-ngomong.. kemana kakakmu yang Aqua itu?" tanya Vanitas. Aku tidak mau mengulang ingatan itu. Dimana kak Aqua meninggal gara-gara diriku. Dia meninggal gara-gara kecerobohanku.

_~Flash back~_

_Saat itu, aku, kak Cloud, Roxas, dan kak Aqua berjalan-jalan di trotoar. Roxas memintaku untuk membelikan sea-salt. Aku yang masih berumur lima tahun, meminta kak Aqua untuk Aqua mengangguk lalu menemaniku menuju penjual sea-salt. Aku membeli empat potong untukku, kak Aqua, Roxas, dan kak Cloud. Saat aku kembali dan ingin menyebrangi jalanan yang saat itu sedang sepi, aku berjalan di jalan raya tanpa kak Aqua. Aku piker, dia sudah di sebrang bersama kak Cloud dan Roxas. Saat aku bertemu kak Cloud dan Roxas, aku tak melihat kak Aqua. Aku pun bergegas untuk mencarinya. Aku menemukan kak Aqua ada di sebrang jalan dengan membawa plastik hitam. Aku tak tau apa isinya. "Kak Aqua!" teriakku lalu belari kearahnya. Aku tidak sadar kalau ada mobil truk yang melintas saat itu juga. "Ven! Awas!" kak Aqua berteriak lalu belari kearahku yang berada di tengah jalan. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah klakson mobil yang tepat berada di sebelah kiriku. Aku terkejut. Tubuhku kaku. Tidak bisa kugerakan sama sekali. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku. aku piker, aku akan mati sekarang juga. Dugaanku salah. Aku merasa tubuhku terlempar ke samping lalu aku mendengar sebuah jeritan dan suara tabrakan. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat seorang prempuan berambut biru pendek, terlindas mobil. Darahnya bercucuran kemana-mana. Tulangnya yang patah semua. Isi perut yang hampir keluar semua. Ukh,rasanya aku mau muntah saat melihat isi perut yang hampir keluar itu. Tapi, aku baru sadar kalau itu adalah kak Aqua yang berusaha menyelamatkanku dari ajal yang datang menjemputku. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju tubuh prempuan itu. "Kak.. Aqua?" aku mencoba memanggilnya. Tidak ada sahutan. Orang-orang langsung mengerubungi tubuh kak Aqua yang terbujur kaku dibawah ban mobil. Tidak bernyawa. Kak Cloud dan Roxas menghampiriku. Aku melihat Roxas menangis saat ditinggal oleh kak Aqua. Begitu pula dengan kak Cloud. Sehari setelah pemakaman kak Aqua, kak Terra datang menghampiriku lalu memarahiku. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Air mataku hampir meleleh. Aku mau melawan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku lemah. Aku tau ini semua adalah salahku. Aku begitu ceroboh. Seandainya aku melihat-lihat sebelum menyebrang mungkin, kak Aqua masih hidup. Tapi kejadian ini sudah terjadi. Tidak mungkin terulang lagi. Dua hari setelah kak Terra memarahiku, aku mendengar bahwa kak Terra jatuh sakit. Tidak ada yang tau kenapa. Beberapa hari setelah itu, dikabarkan bahwa kak Terra meninggal diakibatkan sakit typus yang tidak sembuh-sembuh. Dia menyusul kak Aqua di alam sana._

**To Be Continue.**

**Nyaaan~ akhirnya selesai! Enggak bakal nyangka kalau aku bisa nulis 3,751 kata! O.o**

**Awalnya aku mau nulis one shoot.. tapi enggak bisa.. T^T**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Memory

Rate: T

Genre: Romance and tragedy

Main chara: VenVan / VanVen

Kingdom hearts™ punya kak Tetsuya Nomamura

a/n: yang merasa sudah mereview cerita sebelumnya, jawabannya akan muncul di FB, Twit saya, atau PM kalian.. RnR ya?

Hari-hari kulewati dengan keanehan pada mimpiku. Kenapa selalu berakhir pertarungan? Lalu, Vanitas.. dia.. membunuh kak Cloud dan Roxas. Tapi, Roxas berhasil kabur dan menghilang entah kemana. Semenjak Vanitas masuk ke sekolahku dan sekelas denganku. Tragedy tentang terbunuhnya kak Aqua terulang lagi. Lalu, aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut blond dan seorang pria berambut blond tewas terbakar di dalam rumah yang terbakar. Siapa mereka? Mengapa rumah itu terbakar? Dan apa penyebabnya? Kepalaku pusing untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Bisa-bisa aku jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri lagi. Pagi ini, aku tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini hari Selasa. Hari terakhir untukku bersekolah juga. Setelah itu, libur! Aku sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk kak Cloud. Hari ini dia tidak sempat sarapan karena ia tugas pagi-pagi sekali. Aku memasukkan sushi di bekal kak Cloud, lalu tak lupa saus cabai hijaunya. Err.. aku tak tau apa namanya. Yah, sejenis itulah. Saat aku menutup tutup bekal yang berisi sushi, sebuah suara memanggilku. "Kak Ven!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Ternyata Roxas sedang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kak Ven!" panggilnya lagi. "Ada apa?" sahutku. Kulihat Roxas tengah mengatur nafasnya. "Mana.. bekal.. kak.. Cloud?" tanyanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Aku menyerahkan kotak bekal yang ada makanannya. Roxas mengambilnya lalu meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku berjalan menuju tangga yang menuju kelantai atas. "Sama-sama!" seruku. Aku tunggu beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba ada sahutan "terima kasih" dari sana. Itu suara Roxas. Aku tersenyum sekilas lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Aku ingin mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku memakai seragam sekolah putih biru. Aku mengambil baju putih dan celana biru yang tergantung di lemariku. Setelah memakai seragam, aku mengambil dasi dan ikat pinggang lalu memakainya. Kukeluarkan sepasang kaus kaki putih dari laci tempat aku menyimpan pakaian dalam. Aku melihat Roxas tengah bersiap-siap juga. Hari ini kami disuruh masuk pagi oleh pak guru bidang kesiswaan, pak Xemnas, guru bidang kesiswaan yang bisa dibilang, _si abu-abu pemarah_. Kenapa disebut abu-abu pemarah? Karena, pak Xemnas cepat naik darah lalu marah seketika. Roxas pernah bercerita kalau dia hampir di hajar oleh pak Xemnas gara-gara, saat pak Xemnas berbicara tidak ada yang mendengar. Aku masuk pagi gara-gara di sekolahku diadakan 'pesantren kilat' oleh pak Xemnas. Beliau bilang, kami hanya mmemperdalam agama saat orang-orang yang muslim sedang beribadah atau melaksanakan 'sanram'. Aku tidak tau apa kepanjangan 'sanram'. Tapi mereka menyebutnya demikian. Jadi aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja. "Roxas! Kau sudah siap belum?" tanyaku agak berteriak. Soalnya, dari tadi Roxas belum turun-turun. Aku jadi khawatir. Apa yang dilakukannya ya? Dan mengapa dia lama sekali? "Sebentar kak!" sahut Roxas lalu aku mendengar pintu ditutup agak kencang. Kulihat Roxas turun dengan sebuah tas selempang kecil disampingnya. "Aku ambil sepatu dulu!" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju rak sepatu dan sandal yang berada di sebelah pintu keluar rumah. "Sudah bawa apa yang dibutuhkan?" tanyaku. Roxas mengangguk lalu mengenakan sepatunya. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sapaan dari suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku beserta suara motor. "Roxas, Ven!" aku menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. Ternyata Sora dan …. Vanitas. Mereka sedang berada di motornya masing-masing. "Bareng yuk?" ajak Sora. aku menatap Roxas. Roxas mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju Sora. Berarti, aku harus naik motor Vanitas. Aku menghela nafas sambil mengunci pintu rumahku, lalu berjalan menuju Vanitas yang tengah menggas motornya berulang kali. Itu tandanya dia sedang buru-buru atau dikejar waktu. Ya, kami sedang di kejar waktu. Karena sebentar lagi jam setengah tujuh. Dan artinya kami harus ngebut dalam perjalanan. "Sudah siap?" tanya Vanitas. Aku mengangguk lalu memeluknya. Wajahku merah padam. "Oke.. kalau begitu, pegangan! Karena aku akan ngebut!" ucap Vanitas. Aku memeluk Vanitas dengan erat sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Vanitas langsung mengegas motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Setibanya di sekolah, tubuhku bergetar. Bukan karena gempa atau semacamnya. Gara-gara Vanitas ngebut dengan kecepatan 89 km/j jadi,kami masih punya waktu beberapa menit lagi. Aku hampir terselungkur kebelakang. Tapi Vanitas menggapai tanganku dengan sigap. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Vanitas sambil menarikku. Aku mengangguk. "Ya.. aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku lalu melemparnya dengan senyuman. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Lucu sekali. Aku ingin mencubit pipinya saat ini juga. Tiba-tiba aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Vani.. kau lucu.." ucapku sambil tertawa. Aku memegang perutku yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. "_Shut.. up!_" serunya. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku masih melihat rona merah di wajah Vanitas. "Aku bilang diam!" teriaknya lalu menarikku sampai mendekati wajahnya. Aku diam seketika. Tak bisa tertawa lagi. Tubuhku ikut membeku seketika. Jarak antara aku dan dia hanya 4-5 cm saja! Pikiranku mulai dipenuhi hal-hal yang aneh. "Kita.. bisa terlambat.." ucapku kemudian lalu mendorong Vanitas menjauh dariku. Aku belari menuju kelas. Tapi aku sempat mendengar Vanitas memanggil namaku berulang kali. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Aku belari menuju kelas 7-1. Tempat dimana anak-anak non-muslim berkumpul untuk menunggu guru agama datang. Sesampainya aku melihat Lea tengah berbincang-bincang bersama Isa, dan Barig. "Eh, Ven.. tumben telat satu detik.. untungnya gurunya belum datang.." ucap Lea saat dia melihatku. "Maaf.. aku.." aku tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku lagi. Aku keahbisan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang merangkulku dari belakang. "Gurunya sudah datang?" tanya suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku juga melihat sebuah rambut bewarna hitam disebelahku.

"Belum, Van.. kalian bareng lagi?" Lea bertanya balik. Vanitas mengangguk lalu tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku yang sudah mulai memerah lagi. Aku ini kenapa sih? Gumamku dalam hati. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Sudah mulai ramai. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang guru agama datang. Maka, kamipun masuk kedalam kelas 7-1.

(~^w^)~ Rokuso ~(^w^~)

Pukul 11:30 A.M, kami pulang. Aku hanya menghela nafasku saat melihat Roxas mengemasi barang-barangnya. Agak lama juga dia merapihkan al-kitab dan buku catatan agamanya. Aku yang sudah tak tahan lagi, segera menghampirinya. "Ayolah! Cepat sedikit!" ucapku sambil membantunya membereskan buku-bukunya. Roxas tersentak kaget. Kurasa, dia baru saja melamun. "kau melamunkan siapa sih?" tanyaku. Roxas menatapku.

"Umm.. Sora.." jawabnya agak gugup. Aku menatapnya. "Kenapa dengannya? Ada yang salah, atau kau suka padanya?" aku menyergapnya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku.. tidak menyukainya! Hanya saja.." jawab Roxas lalu menggantungkan perkataannya. Sudah bisa di duga, kalau dia menyukainya. Tak kusangka adikku adalah seorang gay. Aku tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah Roxy! Akui saja!" godaku. Roxas menatapku dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. "T-tidak kak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" tukasnya. Aku tertawa lagi. "Ya, sudahlah.. soal itu jangan di bahas.. ayo pulang!" ajakku lalu mengambil tasnya yang—menurutku—enteng itu. Roxas membuntutiku dari belakang. Saat kami berdua jalan beriringan, Roxas menatapku lalu berkata, "kakak.. apa.. kakak mempunyai seseorang yang paling kakak cintai?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. "Hum.. kakak rasa tidak.. kenapa?" aku bertanya balik.

"Aku.. hanya bertanya.. um.. kupikir kakak suka pada Vanitas.." jawab Roxas. Wajahku memerah seketika. "Ma-mana mungkin!" tukasku. Roxas menatapku dengan wajahnya yang polos. "Kukira.. kakak suka padanya.." ucapnya lalu menoleh kea rah lain. "Padahal Vanitas menyukai kakak.." ucapnya lagi. Apa? Vanitas menyukaiku? Ada-ada saja.. pikirku. "Kau.. tau dari siapa.. Roku?" tanyaku.

"Aku tau dari Vanitas langsung.." jawab Roxas. Mataku terbelalak seketika. Apa ini.. bagian dari mimpi burukku juga? Ya tuhan! Sadarkan lah hambaMu ini dari mimpi buruk yang diterima olehnya! Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada mimpiku. '_Vanitas adalah kekasihku yang sudah lama menghilang.._' apa ini yang dimaksud oleh mimpiku ini? Aku adalah kekasihnya? Taklama kemudian, kepalaku sakit sekali. Kini sakitnya luar biasa. Bukan sakit kepala yang biasa aku alami. Roxas cepat-cepat mengambilkan aku obat lalu menyodorkan obat tersebut kepadaku dengan air putih. Aku langsung mengambil obat tersebut dan meminumnya bersama airputih yang diberikan oleh Roxas. Kurasa obat ini hanya membantuku sedikit saja. Sakitnya masih terasa sedikit. "Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Roxas. Aku bisa merasakan, kalau dia sedang mencemaskanku.

"Ya.. lagi pula.. hanya sakit pusing biasa.. sama seperti yang kualami sebelumnya.." jawabku lalu berdiri. Aku menatap Roxas yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah.. jangan bersedih! Bergembiralah!" ucapku sambil menngelus-elus rambut blond milik Roxas. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap mataku. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melemparkan sebuah senyuman kepadaku. "Ya.. kau benar juga, kak.." ucapnya. Aku tersenyum untuk membalas senyumannya. "Ayo.. kita pulang! Lalu membereskan baju-baju!" ucapku. Roxas mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju rumah bersamaku.

Setibanya dirumah, aku terkejut saat mengetahui kalau pintu rumahku tidak terkunci. Saat aku membuka pintu, terlihatlah wajah seseorang yang aku kenal. Kak Cloud.. dengan.. kak Zack berada di rumah? Sedang apa mereka? "Oh.. hai.. Ven, Roxas!" sapa kak Zack. Roxas tidak menjawabnya. Melainkan menatap kak Zack seakan-akan dia telah berbuat sesuatu. "Hey! Aku hanya menyapa! Aku tak melakukan sesuatu kok!" ucap kak Zack lalu mengelus-elus rambut Roxas. "Jangan sentuh aku!" ucap Roxas sambil menangkis tangan kak Zack lalu berjalan menjauh dari kak Zack. Sebetulnya, Roxas membenci kak Zack dari pertama dia menjadi pacar kak Cloud. Entah kenapa dia sangat membenci kak Zack sejak itu. "Halo.. juga.. kak Zack!" balasku sambil melempar senyuman kepadanya. Kak Zack membalas senyumanku. "Hey.. bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lalu menepuk punggungku.

"Baik.. kakak sendiri?" aku bertanya balik.

"Baik.. kurasa, hubunganku dengannya tidak baik.." jawab kak Zack sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku lalu menghembuskaan nafas jengkel. "Kenapa kak?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah.. dia sangat begitu membenciku.." jawab kak Zack lalu mengambil tasnya. "Bilang pada Cloud.. aku pulang.." tambahya seraya berjalan menuju pintu rumah lalu melambaikan tangannya. Aku mengangguk. "Uh.. ya.." ucapku lalu mengunci pintu. Sebelum aku menutup pintu, ada seorang berambut hitam spike berdiri disitu. Aku menatap tajam pemuda itu. "Apa maumu.. Vanitas?" tanyaku.

"Hey, jangan dingin begitu.. mana Roxas?" dia bertanya balik.

"Ada didalam.. sebentar.." jawabku lalu masuk kedalam rumah untuk memanggil Roxas. "Roxas! Kau dipanggil oleh Vanitas!" ucapku. Kulihat pintu kamar Roxas terbuka dan terlihatlah Roxas yang setengah lemas. "Kau kenapa, Roku?" tanyaku. Roxas menatapku lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja.." jawabnya lalu berjalan menuju Vanitas yang berada di ruang tamu. Lalu, taklama kemudian mereka pergi. Tidak tau kemana. Mereka pergi. Aku sendirian.

(~^w^)~ Rokuso ~(^w^~)

Saat aku bermain PS sendirian dikamar, tiba-tiba ada sebuah ketukan pintu lalu disusul sebuah teriakan. Aku cepat-cepat mempause gameku lalu belari menuju lantai bawah. Kulihat Roxas tengah mengetuk-ketuk kaca. "Tunggu sebentar!" ucapku seraya membukakan pintu untuk Roxas. Setelah pintu terbuka, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Roxas langsung membanting pintu lalu naik keatas. _Kenapa dia?_ batinku. "Kak! Jangan beritahu Van ya, kalau aku sudah pulang!" teriak Roxas dari kamarnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku lalu aku ingin menjawab. Saat aku hendak membuka mulutku, tiba-tiba pintu rumah di buka secara kasar. Aku melompat karena kaget. Kulihat Vanitas yang membuka pintu rumahku dengan kasar. Aku melotot kearahnya. Dia hampir merusak pintu! Bayangkan! Kalau saja kak Cloud tau, aku pasti sudah dimarahi habis-habisan. Wajahnya yang tadi setengah ngos-ngosan, menjadi datar. "Hey, mana Roxas, kau melihatnya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Tidak.. lalu, apa maumu kemari?" aku bertanya balik."Hmm.. menurutmu?" dia bertanya balik. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Vanitas merangkulku pada bagian pinggangku lalu mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Wajahku memerah. "Ma-mau apa kau?" tanyaku seraya menatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum licik lalu menjilat bibirnya. "Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" dia bertanya balik LAGI. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku lalu membisikkan sebuah kata, "I love you.." wajahku memerah padam. Dia.. menyukaiku? Apakah ini yang dibicarakan Roxas tadi? Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? "Maaf.. aku.. tidak suka.. padamu.." ucapku. Aku tau ini pasti akan mengiris hatinya. Apa boleh buat kalau aku tidak suka padanya? Aku pikir, Vanitas akan pulang ke rumah saat itu juga lalu membenciku. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Dia mengecup pipiku lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggu.." ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Tubuhku kaku. Tadi.. dia bilang.. akan menungguku? Maksudnya, sampai aku menyukainya juga? Apa dia gila? Aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Tapi, setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, hatiku selalu berdegup kencang. Kalau bersamanya, aku merasa nyaman. Apa arti ini semua? Aku membuang pertanyaan itu jauh-jauh lalu mengunci pintu rumah. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju kamar Roxas. Setibanya, aku melihat Roxas sedang tiduran di kasurnya dengan kepala ditutupi bantal. "Hei.. kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku sambil mengambil stick PS yang kugeletakkan di depan TV. Roxas menaruh bantal yang menghalangi wajahnya lalu duduk dan menatapku. "Um.. kakak jangan beritau siapa-siapa ya?" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk sambil menstart game yang ku-pause tadi lalu mengecilkan volume agar aku bisa mendengar Roxas bercerita. "Tadi.. aku.. hampir diperkosa olehnya.." ucap Roxas. Suaranya agak mengecil. "Apa? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tidak.. ini kenyataan.. makanya, aku lari dari rumahnya lalu kemari dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak ada di rumah kepadamu.." jawab Roxas sambil menjelaskan kejadian yang dialaminya. Aku tidak percaya. Aku pikir dia orang yang baik dan agak dingin. Ternyata.. dia.. berani melakukan ini kepada Roxas! Ugh! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Aku menghembuskan nafas jengkel lalu memberikan stick PS yang kedua kepada Roxas. "Ayo main.. nanti urusan ini akan kakak yang tangani.." ucapku. Roxas mengangguk lalu mengambil stick pemberianku. Maka, kami bermain bersama.

Pada pukul 6 tepat, kami turun kebawah untuk makan. "Hari ini kakak yang masak ya?" tanya Roxas sambil mengambil dua buah piring lalu mengambil dua buah sendok makan lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. "Huh? Bukankah kak Cloud?" aku bertanya balik sambil mengambil penggorengan dan spatula.

"Kak Cloud 'kan belum datang.. perjanjiannya kan kalau yang dapet giliran masak belum datang, diganti hari berikutnya!" jawab Roxas sambil mengambil dua buah daging dan meletakkannya di sebelahku. "Loh, masak daging bakar lagi?" tanyaku sambil menuang minyak kedalam penggorengan.

"Oh.. aku salah mengambil!" jawab Roxas lalu mengembalikan daging yang diambilnya dan mengambil tiga buah telur dan keju. "Ini kak!" ucapnya sambil menaruh telur dan keju yang dipegangnya di sebelahku. "Terima kasih, Roku.." ucapku. Roxas tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Aku harus memasak telur keju hari ini. Ini adalah bahan makanan yang tersisa selain daging. Berarti, kami harus berbelanja bahan makanan esok. Tak lama kemudian, telur keju pun jadi. Aku meletakkan telur goring tersebut di piring. Hasilnya agak banyak juga. Kami bisa kekenyangan kalau memakan ini hanya berdua. Maka kami sisakan agak banyak untuk kak Cloud. "Kakak lama!" gerutu Roxas sambil mematikan TV yang ditontonnya. "Hehee.. maaf deh.." ucapku sambil meringis lalu meletakkan telur keju yang berada di piring ke meja makan sementara Roxas mengambil kecap. Roxas sangat menyukai kecap. Sementara aku.. tidak terlalu menyukai kecap. Aku hanya menyukai saus sambal dan sambal cabai hijau. Yah, rasanya pedas-pedas gimana gitu(?).

Setelah selesai akan, Roxas mencuci piring sementara aku mencuci wajan penggorengan. Roxas tidak bisa mencuci wajan. 'Berat'. Dia selalu berkata seperti itu saat disuruh. Selesai mencuci, aku segera menggantungkan kunci rumah yang masih menyangkut di lubang kunci, ke paku yang sengaja di pasang di pintu lalu menyusul Roxas yang sudah berada di kamarnya untuk bermain PS lagi. "Hei, kakak punya CD game yang baru dong!" seruku lalu mengambil CD game yang masih ada di plastic dari tasku. Judul gamenya 'Fatal Frame'. Kata teman-temanku seram bila dimainkan pada jam 11-12 malam. Aku penasaran, lalu kubeli saja. "Kau berani sampai besok pagi?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan CD game tersebut. Roxas melihat cover-nya sebentar lalu dia mengangguk.

"Beranilah! Ayo main!" jawab Roxas sambil mengambil CD yang kupegang lalu memasukkannya kedalam tempat PS lalu memainkannya. Openingnya agak seram. Aku membeli yang fatal frame 3. Kalau aku membeli game, aku tidak pernah dari pertama. Selalu dari terakhir atau tengah-tengah. Supaya penasaran. Itu jawabanku kalau ditanya 'kenapa?'. Dikisahkan seorang perempuan yang mencari arwah pacarnya yang tertindih bangunan. Seperti kuburan. Lalu kami disuruh mencaari arwah cowoknya. Sesampainya di tempat yang sulit—menurut teman-temanku—karena ada 'hantu kapak' yang bila di foto dia mengejar. "Aku takuut!" jerit Roxas lalu memberikan stick PS yang dia pegang kepadaku yang setengah bengong. 'Hantu kapak' tersebut menyerang perempuan yang sedang kami pakai dengan kapak. Aku menggerakkan perempuan ini ke sebuah lorong yang tadi ada seorang cowok lewat. Kami tiba di sebuah pintu. Ada orang yang mirip boneka disini. "Kak.. itu.. hantu.." ucap Roxas sambil memeluk bantalnya erat-erat. Dia ketakutan. Kami masih dikejar 'hantu kapak' yang tadi. aku menggerakan perempuan tersebut untuk mengambil kameranya lalu memfoto hantu tersebut. Roxas benar! Itu hantu! Aku cepat-cepat menggerakkan perempuan ini untuk membuka pintu sebelum nyawanya habis.

Pukul 23:00. Kami baru sampai di tempat ke tiga. Apartemen. Tugas kami disuruh untuk mencari hantu sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku mengcek semua pintu yang ada di sana sampai menemukan sebuah kaca besar. Aku menggerakan cewek ini menuju kaca lalu mengeluarkan kamera untuk melihat-lihat. Aku berkali-kali memfoto tempat itu. Aku hanya mendapat beberapa foto hantu. Tidak ada yang mengerikan disini. "Kakak.. aku mengantuk.." ucap Roxas. Aku menatapnya. Matanya sudah sayup-sayup dan terlihat sangat berat. "Oke.. kau tidur duluan…" ucapku. Roxas menggeleng lalu meraih tanganku. "Matikan! Sudah malam kak!" ucapnya. Aku menghela nafas sambil mengesave game tersebut lalu mematikannya dan membereskannya. Setelah semuanya beres, aku tidur bersama Roxas. Dia yang memintaku untuk menemaninya malam itu juga. Maka, kami tidur bersama.

(~^w^)~ Rokuso ~(^w^~)

Paginya pada pukul 7, Roxas bangun. Aku sudah bangun dari jam 6 tadi. Aku tak bisa tidur lama-lama. Rasanya tidak enak.

"Ossu.. kak Ven.." sapa Roxas yang masih setengah tidur dengan membawa handuk di pundaknya. Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Oss yoo, Roxas.." balasku sambil melihatnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini hari sabtu. Aku libur sampai tanggal 28 nanti. Tak ada yang bisa kulkukan pagi ini. Tiba-tiba, kak Cloud memanggil namaku dan Roxas. "Ven, Roxas! Kalian dicari oleh Sora dan Vanitas!" ucapnya. Ugh, aku paling benci saat namanya di sebut-sebut. Aku terpaksa turun kebawah karena Roxas sedang mandi. Aku turun kebawah untuk menghampiri Sora. Bukan Vanitas tapi Sora. Setibanya dibawah, aku melihat Sora berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengutak-atik jam tangannya. Reaksinya berubah saat melihatku. "Yo, Ven! Kau mau ikut ke took buku tidak?" tanyanya.

"Um.. boleh.. tapi, Roxas masih mandi.. maukah kau menunggu sebentar?" pintaku. Sora mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya lalu mempersilahkan dia dan.. Vanitas masuk. Saat vanitas masuk, aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya lalu belari keatas untuk memanggil Roxas. Setibanya diatas, dan aku berpas-pasan dengan Roxas yang sudah mandi dan berpakaian. "Kak, Sora sudah datang?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Ada dibawah.. tunggu aku ya?" pintaku. Roxas mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kamar. Aku membuka almari yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk kamar. Aku mengambil baju putih hijau dengan pola kotak-kotak dan celana jeans yang agak nyaman dipakai. Setelah berpakaian, aku turun menuju Roxas dan Sora yang sudah menungguku. "Nah, sudah siap.." ucap Sora lalu kami berpamitan dengan kak Cloud yang berada di ruang tamu. Dia sedang menonton acara kesukaannya, 'Master Chef Australia', sambil meminum teh hijau kesukaannya. Setelah kami berpamitan, Roxas menaiki motor Sora dan aku.. harus menaiki motor_nya_? Ya, aku terpaksa naik motornya Vanitas. Saat aku naik, dia memberikanku helm bewarna hijau. Hah? Dia bahkan tau warna kesukaanku! Darimana dia tau? Aku mengambil helm tersebut lalu mengenakannya. "Terima kasih.." ucapku dengan nada suara yang dipaksakan manis. "Sama-sama.. pegangan yang erat, atau kau akan jatuh.." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk lalu melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Wajahku memerah. Biasanya, saat aku naik motor berdua dengannya tidak seperti ini. Biasa saja. "Kau manis sekali, Ven.." goda Vanitas. Wajahku makin memerah. Dia tau kalau wajahku memerah dari spion motor. "_S.. shut up.._" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya. Dia tertawa. "Ya, ya.. oke.. kita berangkat.." ucapnya sambil mengegas motornya lalu berlalu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Setibanya, aku turun dari motor Vanitas atau yang bisa kusebut, 'lahan kematianku'. Karena dia selalu ngebut. "Hey, Venny.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja.. memangnya ada apa?" aku bertanya balik.

"Wajahmu dari tadi merah.. kau sakit?"

"Tidak.. aku baik-baik saja.." jawabku sambil memalingkan kepalaku dari hadapannya. Aku melihat Sora datang menghampiri kami dengan kecepatan yang wajar. "Hey, Ven.. kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. sudahlah, jangan mengkhawatirkanku.." jawabku. Sora mengangguk lalu melepas helmnya. Begitu pula dengan Roxas. "Ayo.." ucap Vanitas sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Kami masuk kedalam toko buku, lalu kami berpencar. Sora dan Roxas menuju buku dan alat tulis, Vanitas menuju alat-alat musik, sementara aku menuju kumpulan buku-buku terbaru. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku yang berjudul '9 Summers 10 Autumn'. Aku melihat harga buku tersebut. "58000 munny.." gumamku. Aku mengambil dompetku. "Hum.. cukup.." gumamku lalu mengembalikannya kekantongku. Sora dan Roxas menghampiriku. "Kami sudah dapat apa yang kami cari.. kau?" tanya Sora.

"Sudah.. bagaimana dengan saudaramu, Sora?" aku bertanya balik.

"Kurasa dia sudah dari tadi.." jawab Sora sambil menghembuskan nafas jengkel. "Oh.. begitu.. ayo, kita bayar!" ajakku lalu berjalan menuju tempat kasir. Selesai membayar, Vanitas menghampiri kami. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Yup! Loh, kau tidak membeli apa-apa?" aku bertanya balik sambil menatap tangannya yang kosong.

"Tidak.. aku hanya melihat-lihat alat music.. mungkin ada yang bisa kubeli.. tapi tidak.." jawabnya. Selesai menunggu Sora dan Roxas membayar, kami pulang menuju rumah kami masing-masing.

**To be continue..**

**Hiyaaa! 3,369 kata! :D**

**Enggak nyangka deh..**

**Oh ya, trims untuk para readers yang udah ngereview cerita saya..**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**A-dhan Ramadhan, yang sudah menganjurkan saya untuk menjadikan cerita ini menjadi komik.. akan di usahakan deh.. x3/**

**Yami no Sora, yang sudah menyemangati saya dan memberi tau kesalahan saya..**

**x-x-Aqua-x-x, yang sudah memberikan saya ide~ ^w^**

**Ibu saya yang sudah mendorong untuk tetap menulis.. :3**

**Dan saudara saya yang sudah meminjamkan computer selama saya dirumahnya~ :D**

**Oh ya, saya ingin memberitau, kalau cerita My Friends Are My Power! and I'm Theirs!-nya di DISCONTINUE.. karena authornya lagi kena WB.. xD**

**Tetap RnR yaa~ ^^/**


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Memory

Rate: T

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Main chara: VanVen

Pagi hari datang. Sinar mentari menyelimuti kamarku sehingga membuatku terbangun. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi walaupun masih setengah sadar. Hal ini sudah biasa kulakukan. Dari pada bengong dikamar sampai kesadaran penuh, toh buat apa? Yang ada hanya membuang-buang waktu yang sangat berharga. Setelah mengambil handuk, aku pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setibanya, dan aku sudah mencopot bajuku, aku membuka keran shower dan membiarkan tubuhku terguyur air dingin dari shower supaya aku bisa mandi dalam keadaan sadar. Hawa dingin dari air shower tersebut sukses membuatku sadar dan bergegas mandi. Dulu, aku pernah mandi dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Saat aku ingin mengambil sabun mandi, tapi yang kuambil adalah shampoo dan alhasil, tubuhku berbau shampoo, bukan sabun. Setelah mandi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang dan membaca buku yang kemarin baru kubeli berama teman-teman. Entah apakah _dia_ dapat kupanggil sebagai teman. Aku tak merasa seperti itu. Dia hamper memperkosa adikku. Tapi kurasa Roxas sudah memaafkannya. Dia memang tipe pemaaf. Tidak seperti aku. Kalau aku sulit untuk mengucapkan maaf dan membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar memaafkannya. Aku pikir, kali ini aku akan duduk disini saja seharian sampai buku yang sedang kubaca ini habis atau takdir berkata lain? Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Aku punya firasat, bahwa takdir berkata lain. Kita lihat saja.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku mulai bosan. Kuputuskan untuk menggerak-gerakkan bagian tubuhku yang agak pegal-pegal karena duduk terus. Aku memang tidak betah kalau disuruh duduk terus selama berjam-jam. Kira-kira, aku baru dua jam disini. Tak kurang, dan tak lebih. Aku melihat ke sekitarku. Tapi mataku tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang belari kearahku. Siapa dia? Jangan-jangan itu Vanitas... pikirku. Bingo! Pikiranku benar! Itu memang Vanitas dan dia sedang membawa sebuah kotak sedang bewarna putih di tangannya. apa itu? Jangan-jangan... aku menduga-duga yang aneh-aneh. Aku cepat-cepat membuang dugaan itu dan menatap Vanitas yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin. Aku tidak menatap wajahnya karena aku sedang kesal sekali. Dia menatapku, tapi aku tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Jangan dingin begitu... aku membawakan sesuatu yang paling kau sukai..." jawabnya seraya memberikan kotak yang dipegangnya. Hah? Sesuatu yang kusukai? Apa itu? Aku hanya menyukai buku novel, keluargaku, dan teman-temanku. Tak ada yang lain. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil kotak bewarna putih itu dari tangannya. ternyata warna putih hanya bungkusnya saja. "Bukalah..." pintanya. Aku menatap sejenak kotak yang kupegang ini. Hatiku berdebar-debar. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, aku membuka bungkus kotak tersebut. Saat bungkusannya sudah lepas semua, aku membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Isinya adalah... sebuah buku novel berjudul, '_Mocking Jay_'? tunggu dulu. Ini buku ketiga dari '_The Hunger Games_' dan aku belum mempunyainya. Ini limit edition di tempatku dan hanya di terbitkan di tempat-tempat tertentu. "Ini..."

"Hadiah dariku... terimalah..." ucap Vanitas sambil memotong perkataanku. Apa aku bermimpi? Oh tuhan, semalam aku kenapa sampai di beri buku '_Mocking Jay_' ini? Siapapun tolong tampar aku! "Sungguh? Kau memberikannya kepadaku?" tanyaku tidak percaya dan dengan tampang in connect. Vanitas mengangguk lalu kulihat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Dia lucu. Aku baru lihat dia tersenyum tulus. Biasanya, dia selalu berseringai. Aku bahagia bukan main. Tanpa sadar, aku memeluknya. Sekarang aku bisa memaafkannya. Dia benar-benar sudah kumaafkan. Wajahku memerah dan aku mencium aroma parfum milik Vanitas. "Terima kasih.." ucapku.

"Sama-sama... aku senang kau menerimanya..." aku merasa kami sudah seperti adik kakak. Aku adik, dia kakak. Tapi adikku adalah Roxas. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Tiba-tiba aku kaget. Ba-barusan... aku memeluknya? Pikirku. Aku tak pecaya kalau aku barusan memeluknya. Wajahku mendadak memerah semerah panci yang kepanasan(?).

"Ada apa, Ven?" tanya Vanitas. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku terkejut bukan main saat dia mencium dahiku. Wajahku tambah merah*a/n: bayangin dah, wajahnya udah kayak apaan tau udah merah kayak gitu, memerah lagi.. ckckckk.. /slap*.

"Merasa baikkan?" tanya Vanitas. Rasanya, aku ingin pingsan saat ini disini, dan sekarang juga. Aku mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Pulanglah..." ucapku setengah memerintah. "Jangan memerintahku, Ven... aku tidak suka di perintah..," balas Vanitas.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu..." ucapku. Kulihat Vanitas hanya memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan menjauh. Sebelum dia sempat menghilang dari pandanganku, aku segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu!" seruku. Vanitas menghentikan laju kakinya dan berbalik untuk menatapku. "Terima kasih atas buku '_Mocking Jay_'nya.." ucapku. Vanitas mengangguk. "Sama-sama.. asalkan kau membacanya.." balasnya lalu belari pergi dari hadapanku.

"Ciee.. yang baru dapat buku '_Mocking Jay_' nih..." ujar sebuah suara yang cukup mengagetkanku tapi terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Hehee.. iya.. baru dikasih sama Vanitas.." ucapku.

"Kira-kira, dia dapat dari mana ya? Aku juga mau baca!" ujar Roxas.

"Kau boleh meminjam buku ini setelah aku selesai membacanya..." ucapku. Kami tertawa sambil masuk kedalam rumah. Saat aku menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan, di meja sudah terdapat sebuah roti panggang yang beraroma keju, sup daging sapi dengan aroma yang menggiurkan*author jadi laper neh xD /slap*, dan buah-buah _berry_ yang lezat. Saat aku melihat buah _berry_ yang terlihat sangat lezat di benakku, tanpa aba-aba ataupun komando, aku langsung menyergap sekeranjang buah _berry_ itu. Di sekeranjang itu ada buah _black berry_, _rasp berry_, dan _blue berry_. Aku makan buah-buah tersebut dengan lahap karena setengah tenagaku habis untuk membaca buku dan duduk manis di taman belakang. Setelah sekeranjang _berry_ milikku kuhabiskan, aku langsung mengambil roti panggang yang beraroma keju tadi. Ternyata, didalamnya ada keju cair yang cepat meresap di lidah dan rasanya begitu enak. "Kak.. nanti, aku, sora dan _dia_ akan pergi ke Starbuck untuk sekedar minum kopi... kakak ikut?" tanya Roxas.

"Kapan?" aku bertanya balik dengan mulut penuh dengan roti dan keju cair berada di pinggir-pinggir mulutku. Aku belepotan.

"Nanti saat mendekati makan sore.. kakak ikut?"

"Ikutlah.. di traktir atau bagaimana?"

"Sora akan membayarnya..." jawab Roxas. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku sambil mengunyah roti yang ada didalam mulutku. Setelah aku memakan roti satu porsi, aku lanjut memakan sup daging sapi yang sudah mulai menggodaku. Kalian pasti berpikir, 'kenapa aku tidak kenyang-kenyang?' jawabannya adalah, kalau aku bertemu dengan makanan yang kusukai, dan beraroma nikmat, akan kuusahakan kalau perutku masih bisa menampung beberapa makanan lagi. Setelah makan, aku membantu Roxas mencuci piring. Kami sempat main sabun saat mencuci. Ini sudah kebiasaanku dari kecil. Setelah itu, aku melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku di halaman belakang. Aku berniat untuk membaca buku '_Mocking Jay_' pemberian Vanitas tadi. Aku duduk di kursi yang berada di bagian bawah pohon _peach_. Aku suka buahnya. Manis. Terkadang aku membaca buku diatas pohon ini sambil memakan buah _peach_ yang sudah matang. Sesekali aku melempar atau menaburkan dedaunan ke bawah pohon saat Roxas atau kak Cloud sedang duduk dibawah. Mereka tak akan melihatku karena aku dapat bersembunyi di dedaunan yang rindang.

(~^w^)~ Rokuso ~(^w^~)

Tak terasa sudah hampir jam makan sore. Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku. Saat aku membuka almari, aku menemukan sebuah baju Hijau kotak-kotak dan celana jeans panjang yang enak dipakai. Nah, pakai baju ini saja... pikirku. Kupakai baju kotak-kotak tersebut lalu memakai celana jeans yang panjangnya hamper menutupi mata kaki. Aku melihat Roxas sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya. Tas selempang kecil, iPhone, headset, dan dompet. Aku juga sudah siap dengan perlengkapanku. Dompet, SGN*, headset, dan buku '_Mocking Jay_' yang kumasukkan kedalam tas selempangku. Aku menatap Roxas sambil memakai sandal crock-ku yang bewarna Hijau muda. Setelah semuanya siap, aku segera berjalan menuju luar untuk menghampiri Sora, Roxas, dan Vanitas. Kini Roxas tampak tidak senang saat aku menaiki motor Vanitas. Mungkin dia sudah trauma dengannya. Kami berangkat bersama menuju Starbuck Café dan kali ini Vanitas tidak ngebut. Aku bersyukur sekali.

Setibanya, kami langsung memilih tempat yang strategis dengan pemandangan yang indah, dan nuansa yang enak. Kupikir nuansanya seperti tempat yang enak di dalam Starbuck dan dekat dengan jendela. Pikiranku salah. Mereka memilih tempat di luar Starbuck café yang dekat dengan tepi pantai. Café ini memang dekat dengan pantai. Terlebih lagi, tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya empat bangku tapi terpisah. Roxas hanya ingin bersama Sora kalau tidak ada Lea. Roxas dan Sora hanya berteman baik. Sementara, aku harus duduk bersama dengan Vanitas. Ya tuhan, apakah ini cobaan dariMu lagi? Aku harus bersabar. Aku duduk di sebrang Vanitas lalu mengalihkan pandanganku menuju pantai yang bersih.

"Hei Ven.. kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Vanitas sambil menyodorkanku menu yang ada di meja tersebut. Aku mengambil menu tersebut lalu mencari-cari kopi yang kusuka. Aku memesan segelas kopi susu dan beberapa kue kering untuk camilan. Setelah memesan, aku kembali memandangi pantai. Airnya bening sehingga aku bisa melihat beberapa karang-karang laut dan ikan-ikan laut. Menyenangkan sekali. Kami berdua dalam posisi tenang tidak bersuara. Aku menyukai situasi seperti ini. Kuputuskan untuk membaca buku pemberian Vanitas. Kubuka tas selempangku ntuk mengambil buku '_Mocking Jay_'. Kurasa Vanitas sedang memperhatikanku. "Kau belum selesai membacanya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Kami berdua hening lagi. Mungkin karena kami tidak mempunyai topic pembicaraan yang tepat. Kulihat Vanitas merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil Hp-nya. Samsung. Sama sepertiku tapi, dia Android. "Hei.. kau tau judul buku ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan layer Hp-nya kepadaku. Aku membaca judul buku tersebut. '_Lima Sekawan_'. Itu judulnya. Aku tau buku itu. Tentang pertualangan seorang gadis dengan kakak-kakaknya dan adiknya dan seekor anjing kesayangannya. "Aku tau... memang kenapa?" aku bertanya balik.

"Hanya bertanya.. kau punya yang edisi di pulau Kirrin enggak?"

"Kurasa punya... aku hampir punya keseluruhan edisi novel ini.. tapi beberapa hilang di koleksiku..." jelasku. Vanitas diam sejenak. "Boleh kupinjam satu?"

"Tentu... asalakan kau mengembalikannya..." jawabku lalu melanjutkan membaca bukuku. Kami berdua hening lagi tapi mendadak pergi karena pesanan kami sudah diantar. "Itu kopi apa?" tanyaku pada Vanitas. Kopinya benar-benar hitam pekat. Sama seperti rambutnya.

"Kopi pahit.." jawabnya singkat. Aku pernah merasakan kopi pahit. Karena saking pahitnya, kubuang saja kopi tersebut dan aku tidak pernah mau lagi kalau disuruh minum kopi pahit.

"Apa enaknya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Enak sih.. tapi pahit..." jawab Vanitas. "Kau mau?"

"Tidak terima kasih... aku tidak suka kopi seperti itu..." jawabku Seraya menolak tawaran Vanitas. Dia mengambil satu kue kering dan mencelupkannya ke kopinya sendiri. "Tidak terlalu buruk..." gumamnya. Aku menatapnya Seraya mencelupkan kue kering ke kopiku. Enak. Rasa manis pada kue bercampur dengan rasa susu dan kopi langsung menyergap lidahku. Semula rasanya agak tidak enak. Tapi lama kelamaan, berubah menjadi nikmat. Aku agak kaget saat Vanitas menggenggam erat tanganku menurutku, dia tidak hanya menggenggam, dia memeras tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Eh, tidak.. hanya... rasa pahit menyergap lidahku..." jawabnya. Itulah alasan kedua mengapa aku tidak menyukai kopi pahit. Aku hanya menyengir kesakitan karena kuku-kuku milik Vanitas yang panjang berusaha merobek kulitku. Tapi mustahil sekali. Hanya membekas lengkukan seperti kuku dan bewarna merah. "Maaf..." ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Ya... tidak masalah..." balasku sambil mengelus-elus tanganku yang merah karena kuku-kuku Vanitas. Aku buru-buru menghabiskan kopi susuku sebelum di jemput oleh Roxas dan Sora karena mereka sudah habis duluan.

Setelah kopi kami habis, kami pergi pulang. Begitu kata rencana. Tapi menurutku mungkin takdir berkata lain atau mengikuti rencana kami. "Aku ingin menginap di rumah Roxas... boleh kah, Van?" tanya Sora. Aku agak kaget. Tapi aku senang kalau Vanitas tidak ikut tidur di rumah kami. Vanitas mengangguk. "Jadi, Vanitas di rumah sendirian?" tanya Roxas. Aduh, kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Kuharap Vanitas sanggup untuk dirumah sendirian. Tapi ternyata takdir menolak permohonanku lagi. Dia bilang akan menginap dirumahku. Dengan kata lain, kami akan tidur bersama di satu kamar. Sebenarnya, aku bisa tidur di ruang tamu, diatas sofa. Akhirnya, kami akan mengadakan pesta tidur dirumahku dan Roxas. Kuharap aku bisa tidur di sofa daripada tidur bersama Vanitas.

(~^w^)~ Rokuso ~(^w^~)

Saat jam 7 lewatan, Sora dan Vanitas suda datang. Sora membawa dua buah bantal beludru yang sangat halus, sementara Vanitas datang dengan sebuah kotak bewarna abu-abu di tangannya. apa itu? Apakah buku lagi, atau makanan untuk pesta? Kuharap makanan. Karena kak Cloud sedang kerja lembur dan akan pulang besok jam 10 pagi. "Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah kotak yang di pegang oleh Vanitas.

"Oh.. sedikit camilan pemberian ibuku untuk malam ini..." jawabnya. Bingo! Sekarang aku benar! Sebuah camilan untuk mengganjal perutku yang akan kosong semalaman saat pesta. Mungkin aku akan tertidur di kamar bersama Sora, Roxas, dan Vanitas.

Aku mengambil kotak yang Vanitas pegang lalu mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk dan segera menuju kamar aku dan Roxas karena pesta akan dimuali disana. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan bergegas mengambil piring, lalu menaruh isi kotak tersebut. Isi kotak tersebut adalah kue-kue kering, basah, dan ada beberapa lontong yang diisi dengan daging ayam atau sapi. Setelah menata camilan itu diatas piring hingga sedemikian rupa, aku membawa piring tersebut menuju kamar. Kudengar sebuah alunan musik game sudah mulai. Pestanya sudah mulai... batinku lalu membuka pintu kamarku dan Roxas. Terlihatlah, Roxas dan Sora sedang bermain Tekken 6, sementara Vanitas hanya menonton. "Kau tidak bermain?" tanyaku. Vanitas menatapku lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau kalau jari jempolku lecet gara-gara berusaha mencari combo di sela-sela pertarungan..." jawab Vanitas. Dia benar. Jari jempol kita bisa lecet gara-gara mencari combo saja. Tapi kalian bisa mensettingnya sedemikian rupa untuk mengubah letak pukulan, tendangan, dan lain-lain agar tidak lecet. Itulah yang dilakukan Roxas sehingga, jemarinya tidak lecet. "Kuyakin, Roxas telah mengubah cara bertarung agar jari-jarinya tidak lecet..." tukasku. Vanitas mengalihkan pandangannya pada piing yang kupegang. "Taruh saja disini..." ucapnya sambil menepuk lantai yang kosong disebelah kakinya. Aku menaruh piring yang kubawa di sebelah Vanitas lalu duduk disebelahnya. Aku meraih buku '_Mocking Jay_' yang letaknya tidak jauh dari posisiku duduk lalu membacanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku merasa kalau Vanitas sedang gelisah. Kutatap wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang tidak beres?" tanyaku.

"Uhm? Tidak.. aku baik-baik saja..." jawabnya berbohong. Aku tau dia berbohong. Mudah sekali di tebak. Dia agak gugup saat berbicara. Kutatap dia lekat-lekat.

"Kau bohong..." ucapku. Vanitas menatapku. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya memerah. Imut sekali. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya. Tiba-tiba aku tertawa pelan. "Kau lucu, Vani..." ucapku. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

"U-urusai..." ucapnya. Aku berhenti tertawa lalu menganggukkan kepalaku ke pada Vanitas dan mencubit pipinya. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Dia menatapku heran. Sementara aku berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kau itu lucu sekali, Vani..." ucapku sambil tertawa dan dengan mata terpejam. Tak lama kemudian, ada sesuatu yang sukses menutup mulutku. Lembut dan hangat. Saat kubuka mataku, ternyata Vanitas menciumku! Oh tuhan! Tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bibirku bersentuhan dengannya. Saat itu juga, aku kehabisan nafas. Aku belum terbiasa untuk berciuman seperti itu. Kudorong Vanitas agak kasar. Setelah dia melepaskannya, aku mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'bodoh'.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti tertawa..." jawabnya. "Jadi kucium saja..." tambahnya lalu melihat kearah jndela kamarku. Aku terdiam sejenak. Kenapa dia sampai nekat menciumku? Apa dia memang punya perasaan padaku tapi tidak tersampaikan? Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Kami sama jenis. Tapi aku menyukainya. Meski sifatnya dingin, dia bisa di percaya dan pintar.

"Ven... ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu..." ucap Vanitas. Aku menatapnya. "Apa itu? Katakanlah.."

"Ven... aku suka padamu..." ucap Vanitas.

To Be Continued

***Author di gebukin para readers***

**Hahaa.. TBC di saat-saat Vani menyatakan cinta.. XD**

**Kira-kira, reaksi Ven gimana ya?**

**Pendapat dong! :D**

**Review please?**


End file.
